


Playtime

by Jld71



Series: Play Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have embraced their dark desires for each other and for killing not just the supernatural. They travel, looking for a new toy for Sam to play with and something for Dean to hunt. They enjoy hearing the screams of those they hunt; Sam loves to see their blood drip from his knife while Dean enjoys the thrill of the hunt.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Wincest Big Bang 2019  
Title: Playtime - Part 2 of the Play Verse  
Genre: Supernatural  
Artist: cherie_morte  
Beta: wincest_whore  
Written for: cozy_coffee
> 
> See the art here: https://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/107602.html

Playtime

Dean had pulled into the rest stop just to rest his eyes for a few minutes. He rested his head against the back of his seat as he sat in the Impala. It wasn’t always the most comfortable way to catch a quick nap, but he had to make due with what he had. His eyes had been unfocused as he had driven them down the long stretch of highway and he knew he needed a break from driving before he drove them into a ditch. They had been in the car, driving for over ten hours with only a quick stop to fill the gas tank at one gas station and then another when Sam had gotten thirsty and had said he needed to stretch his legs. He had pulled up to the second gas station, topped of the gas in the Impala, just to be safe and watched as Sam had strolled his way into the convenience store on his long legs. He had never taken his eyes off of Sam, watching him as Sam weaved in and out of the aisles, picking things up, looking at them only to put them back down. He knew Sam was doing this because he was watching his movements. It made him smirk at his brother’s boldness. He knew Sam wanted him to watch him. Sam had even turned toward him and winked at him before turning back around to peruse through a stack of magazines. He huffed out a laugh at Sam’s antics. He stood up straighter when a woman approached Sam. He felt his muscles tense as the woman spoke to Sam, but relaxed when Sam reached up and grabbed a magazine that she apparently wanted and it had been out of her reach. He leaned against the car after finishing his task and waited for Sam to join him. He flashed Sam a smile as Sam exited the store carrying a plastic bag in his right hand, while his left hand had been shoved in his jacket pocket.

“Whatcha got there?” Dean asked, eyeing the bag. A smile came to his face as Sam’s hazel eyes locked onto his green ones. “Anything in there for me?”

Sam grinned as he walked closer to Dean. “Maybe, maybe not,” Sam replied slyly as he pulled open his door and slid into his seat, closing the door once he was settled. He looked over at Dean as Dean closed his door and started the car. “I might have something for you,” he said and leaned over, capturing Dean’s lips for a kiss. He pulled away from Dean before they deepened the kiss and heard Dean mutter ‘tease’ as Dean pulled out of the gas station and back onto the highway. He threw his head back and laughed at Dean’s reaction. “No Dean, I’m not teasing you. Not really. It’s just a promise of things to come. And I promise, we will both be coming later tonight when we’re in bed together.” He licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come later that night and then leaned down to pick up the plastic bag he had placed at his feet. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of water for himself and a soda for Dean. He opened the soda and handed it to his brother.

“Thanks,” Dean said as he grabbed for the bottle, thankful that Sam had thought about his need for caffeine to keep him fueled for the drive. He glanced over at Sam when he heard the plastic bag being rustled as Sam rummaged through it. He brought his eyes back to the road, only to glance back at Sam again when Sam nudged his arm. 

“Here,” Sam said as he brought his hand to Dean’s arm. He offered a bag of chips to his brother, knowing how much Dean enjoyed the salty snack with his soda. A soft smile played on his lips as he waited for Dean to acknowledge the chips. He heard the softly spoken ‘thanks’ from Dean and then felt Dean pull the bag from his fingers. He closed his eyes and listened to the bag being torn open and the crunch of the first chip as Dean bit into it. He shook his head in acknowledgement. It was just one way he was able to take care of Dean. Dean did some much for him already. He knew Dean did everything for him, willingly, and out of love. He would never be able to repay Dean for keeping him safe, for taking care of him, for loving him unconditionally. Dean gave him everything. Dean always put him first; he had since the moment Dean had held him as a newborn. 

He had always been Dean’s. In his heart he had always known that. Even when he had kissed and fooled around with a few girls in the past. He had always felt like he had been cheating on Dean. When he had come to Dean for a condom, he hadn’t missed the possessive look in Dean’s eyes. But, Dean hadn’t stopped him even though he had wished that Dean would have told him not to do it. Dean had given him the condom and told him to be safe. But, when he had come back to the motel that night, after having lost his virginity, Dean had been quiet, almost aloof. He could still remember Dean’s eyes; how they burned into him as Dean asked ‘Did you?’, and all he could do was nod his head yes. He hadn’t been able to speak, to give voice to what he felt was a betrayal to his brother. Because, at that point, that was all Dean was to him, his older brother. Even then, Dean had been his entire world and Dean had looked hurt. But, the next day, Dean had been back to himself. He didn’t miss the looks that Dean gave him; like Dean was studying him, sizing him up and staking his claim to him. That was what had clued him in that there was a possibility that Dean wanted him the way he had been wanting Dean. He would find himself sneaking glances at Dean as Dean changed for bed or when Dean was getting ready in the bathroom. He would stand closer to Dean, sit closer to him when they shared a booth at a diner or happily shared Dean’s bed when their father would only spring for a room with two beds, and he actually stayed in the room with them.

It was just neither of them realized that they belonged to each other, with each other, until that night when they had taken their brotherly relationship to the next level. But, it hadn’t been Dean that made the first move, it had been him. He had crawled into Dean’s bed and made his desire for Dean known. Dean had tried to stop him, even told him to stop and that it was wrong. But, he hadn’t stopped and he hadn’t cared that it was wrong. He had wanted Dean and he was going to have him. That night had changed everything for them. The bond that had been created between them as brothers morphed into something else; into a love that burned brighter than even they could have thought possible. They were one now. 

Hell, Dean had killed their father for him; to keep them together after John had threatened Dean. John had promised to take him away from Dean. He shuddered at that memory; the day John had walked in on them to find them laying together on that motel bed, Dean on top of him. But, he had wanted Dean. He had wanted Dean for much longer than when things had started to happen between them. His breathing quickened as he recalled their father’s reaction; how the man had appeared larger than life to him in that moment. He could still hear John’s angry voice in his head. How John had screamed at Dean. How John had pulled Dean off of him and slammed Dean against the wall and pressed his arm across Dean’s throat. How he had scrambled off the bed and had tried to pull their father off of Dean; to stop John from hurting Dean. How he had kissed over the abused flesh on Dean’s neck and had mumbled mine over and over again until Dean had agreed. He must have whimpered from the memory because he heard Dean speaking to him and he felt Dean’s warm hand on the back of his neck; calming him as Dean’s fingers massaged his flesh. He let his head fall forward, giving Dean more access to his neck. He sucked in a breath, trying to get his breathing under control as he forced those memories away.

“Hey, Sammy, what’s wrong,” Dean asked, concern on his face as he turned to look at Sam. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the back of Sam’s neck, trying to comfort him. 

“Just thinking,” Sam whispered. 

“About what?”

“Dad. About the day he found us . . . What you did to keep us safe and together.”

“Sam, let it go,” Dean responded in a low voice. He felt his anger at their father bubbling up to the surface and that was the last thing he wanted. He knew he and Sam were attuned to each other and the last thing he wanted was for Sam to feel the deep-seeded rage he had for John Winchester. The rage he had managed to lock down long ago. But every once in a while his emotions got the best of him and that rage surfaced. Now was one of those times because Sam was upset and it had to do with that asshole they had called Dad. “It’s over and he can’t hurt you anymore. He can’t take you away from me, split us up.”

“Do you regret it?” Sam felt his breath hitch as he asked the question. He truly feared Dean’s answer; that Dean regretted what he had done, killing their father and entering into this incestuous relationship with him. “Do you regret what you did? Do you ever wish that we just brothers. That we . . .”

“Sam, stop,” Dean said in a heated voice. He knew where Sam’s questions were headed and he needed to end this before Sam worked himself up. “Not for one minute do I regret what I’ve done, or that we’re together,” Dean said with determination. “I’d do it again, never doubt that Sammy. I love you.”

Sam turned in his seat, his hazel eyes locked with Dean’s green orbs before Dean turned away to focus on driving. He leaned against Dean and closed his eyes as Dean lifted his arm, allowing him to shift closer and mold himself against Dean’s body. He rested his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing in Dean’s scent. “I’ve never regretted us. There’s no one else that I want. I love you.” That had been the last thing he remembered before waking up at the rest stop they had been parked in. He had sat, pressed up against Dean’s body, watching the few cars that pulled in and then left. He let Dean sleep, knowing Dean had to have been tired if he had pulled over at a rest stop. He remained quiet until he had seen her. He watched her pull in and knew she was supposed to be his next toy to play with.

"Dean." The voice of his brother called out to him, dragging him back from the light slumber he had been in. 

Dean cracked an eye open to look at Sam who was sitting next to him in the Impala. They'd pulled into a rest stop a few hours ago and Dean had decided to actually take a rest. "Yeah Sam, what is it?" He sat up, fully taking in the beauty that was his brother, long lean body, soft brown shaggy hair and intoxicating hazel eyes. 

"Dean, I want to play," Sam whispered to him, soft lips moving as his tongue darted out to lick them, making them shine with his saliva.

Hearing those words, Dean sat up, fully awake, back straight against the car seat. He looked at what Sam was pointing to, a leggy twenty-something blonde who was just coming out of the rest stop bathroom. He looked at Sam and smiled. "Anything for you, little brother." The smile turned to a sneer as he fixed his eyes on the girl. In that instant, she was about to find out what it meant to use those long legs of hers. If she was given the chance to run.

He felt Sam's warm hand on his thigh, inching closer to his dick and it felt good. Sam always knew how to touch him, what he liked. Dean casually placed his hand over his brother's and moved it to the seat. "Later Sam, I promise. Right now, we need to get to her before she leaves." 

They both got out of the car and Dean let Sam take the lead in this. With his puppy dog eyes, he was so much better at luring their playthings in. He watched as Sam approached her, asking for directions. She looked up at him doe-eyed and giggled. He could hear bits of their conversation. She was from around the area, just coming home from a friend’s house. Yes, she could help them out with directions. She had a map and could show them the route to take. Dean smiled as this transpired. Sam was at his best when he was like this, innocent and helpless. The women loved that, never saw what was coming next. That was the part that Dean really liked.

He watched as the girl led Sam to the trunk of her car and opened it, pulling out a map. She started to unfold it against the side of the car but didn’t get very far. Sam grabbed her by the back of her neck and slammed her head into the door frame. She let out a weak surprised cry and stumbled back, only to be caught by Sam’s large hand and head slammed again. This time she was more than just stunned, she was unconscious. Dean shuddered at the sight. Sam was a work of art when he got to play. Sam looked at him and he could see the desire in his eyes, pupils blown wide with need. 

Dean walked over and helped Sam pick the girl up and brought her to their car. At first they had tried to conceal her unconscious body in the trunk, but that hadn’t worked, not with the supplies they already had stored in there. Picking up her pliant body after tying her hands and feet up so she wouldn’t be able to escape, they tossed her in the backseat. Dean checked the duct tape covering her mouth, made sure it was secure before he tossed a blanket over her limp body before locking and closing the door. Sam moved her car off into a parking space farther away from the rest stop and wiped it clean of fingerprints. It was better to be safe than sorry. Dean had taught him that; kept him safe all these years. He felt the thrill of what was about to happen course through his body and his dick twitched at it. He touched himself, wishing it was Dean’s hand on him instead of his own. He looked up to see Dean watching him and he shot Dean a sly smile, one that was just for him. Because, really he was Dean’s, and Dean was his. They had always been each other's world and would continue to be that way until their deaths.

Sam bounded back to the car and slid in to the passenger’s seat next to Dean. Dean gunned the engine and the Impala rocketed off, leaving dust in their wake. Sam peered over the backseat to look at the new plaything and smiled. It wouldn't be long now until they reached their secluded spot to play. He reached down and pulled the corner of the blanket back to look at the woman. She was pretty he mused to himself but she was nothing compared to Dean. Dean was the one who got a second look, green eyes fringed with long lashes, pale freckled skin and soft full lips. One guy even had the balls to call them dick sucking lips out loud and suggested Dean come on over and put them to good use. What he got was Sam slicing his balls off instead. Because if Dean was gonna use his lips, tongue and mouth it was gonna be on him. Only him. He could feel Dean's eyes on him. He let the blanket fall back and he turned his attention to his brother. “How much longer?” Sam asked, eagerness filtered through his voice. 

“Not much farther; about five miles then you can play.” Sam squirmed in his seat with eagerness; he really wanted to play. It had been a few weeks since his last plaything and he had been trying his best to be good. Dean knew that; had praised him for it. It just got so hard sometimes. That was why hunting supernatural creatures came so naturally to them. They could be as violent as they wanted to be. Just every now and then they needed to sate their appetite with a human toy. Well, really Sam did; Dean just indulged him. And wasn’t that the point of being the big brother?

He had learned fast the threat of taking a souvenir. At first he had wanted a way to remember his toys; keep something of theirs to look back on later. But Dean had stopped him. He didn’t need to. Dean had taught him that when Dean had caught him when he had tried to keep a lock of hair from his first toy. The memories were his souvenirs. The memories were tightly guarded and all he had to do was look at Dean to remember their playtime. Sam could still remember the first girl they took. Susie. She was a petite redhead waiting alone at night at a bus stop. They had offered her a ride and she had foolishly accepted, wanting to get out of the rain. What good Samaritans she had called them. They had proven her statement wrong. They never touched their playthings in a sexual way. That would just be wrong. No, they had each other for that. They had strapped Susie down to a table and Dean had gotten out their knives. He could still remember how Dean had showed him the best way to cut skin from muscle, what knife to use. He licked his lips, still remembering the feel of Dean’s body pressed against his, Dean’s hand of his, guiding him. How Dean had told him to have fun as he cut skin away from the muscle. She had begged at first, ‘Please let her go’. They could have her money and she would never say a word. In the end she was right, it was hard to tell anyone anything when your throat had been sliced from ear to ear. That hadn’t been the end of their night. Dean had bent him over the hood of the Impala and fucked him until they both came, screaming each other’s names. Sam felt himself getting hard at the memory and had to tamp that down. Soon, but now wasn’t the time. They had work to do. 

The car slowed to a crawl as Dean pulled into an abandoned farm. The home was long gone but the barn was still standing. Dean maneuvered the car around the barn and out of the way of any prying eyes. But there wouldn’t be. That was why Dean had picked this place. Even though the place was abandoned, it had at one time been hooked up to the electrical lines that were still connected to the barn. With a little bit of work, they had managed to piggyback into the electrical grid and had limited power enabling them to use the few overhead lights that still existed. The bulbs were old, but worked for the time being. They wouldn’t be there long and Dean figured the bulbs would hold out until Sam was done playing. They had driven around the town, looking for an abandoned building just in case Sam got the urge to play. It was better to be prepared then try to find a place after they had picked up Sam’s newest toy. Around back, they had found a large door that they were able to open. The opening was big enough to drive the car through, making it easier for them to go unnoticed. Once they were under the cover of the barn, they got out of the Impala. Dean made a sweep of the place, making sure it was safe and there weren’t any squaters that had to be dealt with. That was the last thing they needed to deal with when Sam wanted to play. They pulled the wooden folding table out from the trunk along with their tools and found an area not far from the car to set up the table. Once things were the way Sam liked, they went back to the car and brought out the plaything. They didn’t know what her name was and they didn’t care. As far as Sam was concerned, toys didn’t have names. They were playthings and then they were broken and disposed of. They strapped her to the table after slicing away the ropes that had bound her hands and feet when she had been in the car. When they were sure she was secure, Sam ripped off the duct tape and splashed her face with water. She sputtered as she tried to take a breath, catching water in her nose and mouth. Her wide eyes looked around the barn and then down the length of her bound body. Realizing the predicament she was in, she began to struggle and scream. 

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t bother. My brother, Dean is a master at tying someone up. Save your strength. You’re gonna need it,” Sam said as he appeared in her peripheral vision.

Her head swung to her left where Sam stood, holding a hunting knife. She opened her mouth and screamed again. When her screams choked off, Sam walked over to her. She looked up at him, eyes wide in fear. 

“You! You asked me for help,” she said as she struggled against the ropes. “Please don’t do this. I have money, take it. Just let me go . . .” Her words dissolved into sobs once she realized that true to Sam’s words, Dean had bound her securely to the table. The only way she would be able to get free was if Sam or Dean let her go, and she knew by the feral look in Sam’s eyes, that wasn’t going to happen. She whimpered as Sam drew closer to her, the tip of the knife in his hand hovering above her flesh. 

“We don’t want your money,” Sam said, holding his hand out to Dean. He heard Dean’s footfall as Dean came to stand behind him. He felt Dean’s solid body pressing against his and groaned low in his throat at the contact. 

“What do you want?” she asked, lips quivering, her body shaking from fright. 

Sam’s lips drew back into a humorless dimpled grin. “What do we want?” he asked in a mocking tone. “We want you to scream and then bleed,” Sam said and then turned around to Dean. He pressed himself against his brother’s body before crashing their lips together. He felt Dean’s strong hand cup an ass cheek and he moaned against Dean’s lips. 

“Here,” Dean said, his voice low and husky as he handed Sam another knife, taking the hunting knife out of Sam’s hand. “Use the Kalinga, it’s better for skinning.”

“Thanks,” Sam breathed out. He turned away from Dean. His hazel eyes focused on the toy before him. He smiled down at his toy. His smile widened into a grin as he listened to the screams escaping his toy’s lips.

“No, no, no . . .” Her screams start again, ear-piercing at first, then garbled as the knife sliced into the soft flesh of her stomach. 

Sam loved the sound the metal made as it cut into the flesh - a squelching and tearing sound of the skin against the dripping blood. He licked his lips at the red before him and looked up so see Dean watching his every move. His eyes flicked back to his toy - to slicing the skin on her stomach. He looked over at her. Her eyes were wide open, bulging from their sockets. Her lips were open in a silent scream. Shock was taking hold of her now. Sam heard movement and then felt something pressing against him. Warm breath on the back of his neck told him it was Dean. 

“God, I love you like this. Love to watch you work,” Dean said as he pressed up against Sam. His hard dick pressed against the curve of Sam’s ass, making Sam whimper with need. 

“Finish playing with your toy. Then we can play,” Dean whispered to him. Without another word, Sam went back to work slicing skin from muscle in rapid succession. He watched as her chest barely rose and fell before finally taking pity on her. His toy wasn’t making any noise anymore. It was broken, but he had been able to play with it for quite awhile. The skin on its body had been flayed from its stomach, arms and legs. He had managed to cut it in long thing strips from its body. He took in a deep breath, breathing in the sweet metallic scent of the blood in the air. Soon, it would become an acidic and pungent odor. He exchanged the skinning knife for the hunting knife he had held in his hands earlier. He wrapped his hands around the hilt and held the knife over her chest, readying himself to plunge the knife down. Dean’s hands joined his, wrapping around his larger hands as best they can. Together, they forced the knife down, through bone and muscle to reach the heart. Sam twisted the knife once it hit its mark before slowly drawing it back out. He watched, mesmerized as the dark red blood pooled around the wound before spilling over her chest. He groaned at the sight and turned to search for Dean. 

He felt Dean against him. Moving him backward until his legs hit against the Impala. Sam let go of the knife, reaching up to run his hands over Dean’s face. He needed to touch him, feel Dean’s cool skin against his burning skin. It made it all the sweeter between them. Dean turned him around and pressed him against the car again. He could feel the coolness of the metal through his jeans and he twitched. He brought his hands down, unbuckling his belt, popping the button on his jeans and dragging the zipper down. He felt Dean’s hands on his hips, pushing his jeans and boxers down around his knees. Sam laid his chest flat against the hood of the Impala, sticking his ass out as an offering to his brother. He heard Dean pulling down his own zipper and then the rustling of Dean’s clothes being pushed down. He felt Dean pushing against him and widened his stance, giving Dean greater access to his body. Sam moaned against his brother’s touch. “Dean, need you. Now!” Sam urged. He heard the snick of the plastic cap from the lube being opened and felt slick fingers against him, running gently around his rim before a finger slid into his body. “Yes,” he breathed out as he threw his head back as Dean’s fingers worked to open him. He wanted Dean more than he could say. Sam whimpered, the only thing he could do to let Dean know that he was ready as Dean fucked three fingers into him. His efforts were rewarded as Dean pulled his finger free, only to replaced his finger with his hard cock. in one fluid motion Dean pushed forward and into him. They both groaned at the sensation of being together, becoming one. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Dean ground out. 

They both knew it wouldn’t be long; they were too caught up in their playtime. Arousal heightened past the point of being able to go slow. Dean set a brutal pace and Sam took it, moaning his approval as he felt Dean’s hand encircled his throbbing cock. Dean’s thumb dipped into his slit to gather the precome, making the slide of skin on skin sweeter. Twist and pull - that was all it took before Sam was coming and Dean wasn’t far behind him. Sam felt Dean’s weight on him as Dean leaned against him, pressing him against the car as they panted for air. Sam turned his head to Dean, searching for his lips. His lips connected with Dean’s, hungry for each other and he moaned as Dean’s tongue flicked across his lips. “I love you, Dean,” he said as Dean’s lips trailed kisses down his neck. He felt Dean smile against his neck. 

“I love you too. No one else for me, ever,” Dean breathed into Sam’s skin. 

Sam felt the possessiveness for his brother rise in his chest. “Good, because I’ll kill anyone else who gets near you. You’re mine and I’m yours.” He felt Dean’s teeth against his skin, biting his neck, claiming him. Sam turned, catching Dean’s shoulder in his mouth and bit down, returning the favor before they separated from each other. 

They redressed, but their movements were sluggish after their love making. Sam leaned against the Impala, watching Dean as he tucked his t-shirt into his jeans, the muscles in his arms and back flexing as he moved.

Feeling Sam’s eyes on him, Dean looked over his shoulder. “Come on Sam, get a move on. We need to clean up and go.” 

Sam smiled at Dean. Dean was always watching out for him, always taking care of him. He smiled at the knowledge that Dean would always be his.

“Yeah, coming,” Sam called to Dean as he pulled his flannel overshirt on. It was time to clean up and move on. They never left behind any traces of their kills and never stayed in one place for too long. It was too risky for them if they did. He grabbed the t-shirt he had cut from his playthings’ body and used it to clean up the evidence of his and Dean’s lovemaking from the Impala. He popped the trunk and pulled out the bleach and a gallon of water so they could wipe things down, erasing any DNA traces from themselves, the car the table and his knives. He grabbed a few of the disposable clothes they kept, poured some of the bleach on one and set to work on wiping down the backseat. He tossed out the blanket and the cloth when he was done. He handed another bleach soaked cloth to Dean and silently they began to clean his knives. 

“Clean,” Dean said as he held up the knife Sam had used to cut the skin from his toy. He took the knife from Sam that Sam had been cleaning and returned it to the knife roll that held Sam’s tools for play. He carefully placed the knife roll into the trunk and pulled out the salt and lighter fluid they would need to finish cleaning up after themselves.

Sam walked over to the table. They needed to cut the toy loose, wash down the table and pack it away for next time. He watched as Dean withdrew the knife he kept hidden in his waistband and walked over to the table, cutting off the ropes that bound his broken toy to the table. With Sam’s help, they tossed the toy onto the floor before cleaning off the table and storing it back in the trunk of the Impala.

Sam picked up the used discarded blanket, top and clothes and tossed everything on top of his broken toy. He heard the trunk of the Impala being closed and picked up the bottle of bleach. He poured some over his hands, destroying any DNA he might still have on his hands. He turned and handled the bottle to Dean who was standing next to him. As he picked up the water to rinse off the bleach he saw Dean add the empty bleach bottle to the pile. He rinsed his hands and then handed the water to Dean. When Dean was done rinsing his hands, he tossed that bottle onto the growing pile of discarded items. Sam turned to Dean and kissed him. “Thank you for letting me play.” He nipped at Dean’s lower lip before he pulled back from his brother. He heard Dean’s quiet response, “Anything for you, Sam”, as he moved to salt the pile, making sure that the toy was covered with the salt. He added the empty salt box to the pile. He accepted the can of gasoline that Dean held out to him, pouring the contents out, saturating the pile. He added the empty can to the growing pile and then stepped back to stand next to Dean. He felt Dean knock his shoulder into him. He looked over at Dean and smiled. 

“Salt and burn,” Dean said with a smile.

“Leave no traces of ourselves and don’t give what’s been killed a way to become a vengeful spirit,” Sam said in response to Dean’s words.

“You ready?” Dean asked as he slid his hand into Sam’s. 

“Yeah, why don’t you move the car? I’ll take care of this. It was my toy, after all.”

“Sure thing, Sammy.” Dean let go of Sam’s hand and walked to the barn door, opened it and pulled the car out. He left the engine idling as he got out to watch Sam as he lit the matches. He smiled as he watched the matches being tossed onto the pile and ignited the gasoline. He didn’t return to the car until Sam was safely out of the burning barn.

Sam turned and watched as Dean walked away from him. He admire Dean’s form, muscular legs and perfect ass as Dean retreated from him. Mine was what ran through his mind before he fished into the front pocket of his jeans and withdrew the book of matches. He pulled one off, lit it and brought the flame to the rest, letting them catch fire. He stood for a moment, hazel eyes taking in the sight of his broken toy before he tossed the lit matches at it. He backed away as the matches hit the gasoline. At once the pile and his toy were engulfed in flames. With a look of satisfaction on his face, he turned and sprinted toward Dean. When he reached Dean, they both took their respective places in the car. He settled himself against his seat, still smiling as Dean drove them away from the burning barn. By the time the fire was discovered, there would be nothing but smoldering ash. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. “Love you,” he said as he reached out to rest his hand on Dean’s thigh.

Dean looked over at Sam when he felt the weight of Sam’s hand settle on his thigh. He saw the peaceful look on his brother’s face. “Love you, too,” he said, returning his eyes to the road as he drove, distancing them from the town they had been in. It was time to move on. Sam’s need to play was sated. Now it was his turn to play.

  
  


Two days later they were sitting in some diner. He wasn’t sure where they were, just that they hadn’t been here before. He looked at the menu, not really caring what was on it. What he cared about was sitting across from him. Dean. He knew Dean needed to play now. He could feel it; that need in Dean growing. Dean hid it well but they were so intune with each other, that they always knew when the urge was getting intense. Dean had been quiet - more so than usual. He had tried looking for a case nearby, but the area was quiet. There wasn’t anything supernatural for them to hunt. 

Sam looked at Dean, still in awe at how his brother took care of him, how Dean always put him first. Sam knew his preference of play wasn’t Dean’s preference of play. Sam knew how Dean liked to play. It was different from his way of playing. He knew Dean indulged him in his type of play. Dean liked the thrill of the hunt, running his game to exhaustion before going in for the kill. He joined Dean in his hunts for the simple fact that it was what Dean liked and Sam would do anything to make Dean happy. Dean did so much for him. Dean loved him, cared for him, protected him - even from their own father. Dean had killed their own father for him. To Sam, his job was to make sure Dean got what he needed to make him happy. 

Dean sat across from him, drumming his fingers on the table. It was getting late in the afternoon and they still hadn’t found anyone. Sam lifted his head and looked around the diner. He sucked in his breath when he spied the couple. They must have come in after he and Dean had. He nudged Dean with his knee. With a nod of his head, Sam indicated to a couple sitting near the door of the diner. "How about them?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean turned slightly, looking in the direction of the door. He turned back to Sam, a smile on his face. "They're perfect."

The couple looked to be in their mid-twenties. Possibly married, not that it mattered. At least, not to them. But, they were just what Dean needed. 

Happy with his pick, Sam flagged down their waitress for their check. He paid, then he got up and left the diner, followed shortly by Dean. Dean walked by Sam with a smile on his face. "Show time," he said, green eyes alight with anticipation. The couple walked out a few minutes later and made their way to their car. A moment later Sam approached them.

"Excuse me, my brother and I are a little lost. Are you from around here?" He smiled, having used this rues before and it always seemed to work. The man smiled as he placed an arm around the woman he was with. "Yeah, we grew up here." Sam made sure to look relieved. "Great, could you give us directions? Our car's right over here." They followed Sam around the building away from prying eyes. Sam hummed to himself. It was so easy sometimes he thought to himself as they followed him. Dean had a map spread out over the hood of the Impala. He looked up at hearing the approaching footsteps. He smiled at Sam and the couple that followed closely behind his brother. But it was a smile only Sam recognized, a smile welcoming their prey. 

"Sam." Dean looked past his brother as the couple stopped when Sam did.

"Dean, this nice couple can give us directions." He turned back to them. "Sorry, I didn't ask your names." The man stepped forward, introducing them as Mike and Lisa. 

“Really appreciate this. We seemed to have gotten ourselves lost. Not even sure where we are,” Dean said as he waved a hand over the map.

“Sure, no problem. Happy to help you out,” Mike said.

They walked over to Dean, not noticing Sam as he came up behind them. He grabbed Lisa, his large hand squeezing her neck for emphasise, as Dean slammed Mike's head against the car, knocking him out. Sam leaned down and whispered into Lisa’s ear. "Lisa, listen carefully. Nothing will happen to you if you don't give us a hard time." 

Dean stepped forward, grabbing her hands as Sam slapped duct tape over her mouth. Fearful eyes watched as her hands were duct taped and she was shoved onto the floor of the backseat. Mike, gagged and duct taped as well, was dumped next to her before they were covered with a blanket they had grabbed from their motel room. Dean and Sam got into the front seat before pulling out of the parking lot. Dean adjusted the rearview mirror so he could take one last look at the diner and the parking lot. Satisfied that they hadn’t been seen, he smiled and readjusted the mirror. The fun had just begun. 

Dean drove for awhile. They had picked a remote place an hour away from where they were staying. The area was perfect; nothing and no one around for miles and it had a naturally formed ditch that they could leave the bodies in. Sam fidgeted in the seat next to him. Dean could tell the anticipation was building in him. He could barely contain himself. "Sam, relax. We're almost there," he said in a low even tone. Dean slowed the car as he drove over gravel. Arriving at their destination, Dean parked the car. He sat back and took several deep breaths. He reached over and patted Sam’s thigh, indicating it was time. They both got out, and went to the back doors to help Dean’s prey. The doors swung open and the blanket was pulled back. "Rise and shine," Dean crooned out. Sam grabbed Lisa and pulled her out, letting her fall to the ground. Dean did the same to Mike, but forced him to walk toward Sam and Lisa. When Mike stood a foot away from Lisa, Dean shoved him onto his knees.

The brothers stood in front of the cowering couple. Sam spoke first as he crouched down and ripped the duct tape from Mike’s lips. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna run and we're gonna hunt you. Simple as that." Sam looked at Dean, he could see that Dean was practically vibrating with energy. He withdrew his knife and leaned forward to cut the duct tape from Lisa’s bound hands. They would at least give their prey the use of their limbs. They weren’t cruel. He stood to his full height and waited for Dean as he held his knife out in front of them.

Dean smiled and leaned forward, slightly. "What my brother forgot to tell you are the rules of the hunt. See this really isn’t his thing. His thing is more the slice your skin from your body while you’re alive, strapped to a table. Me, I’m a hunter and you’re my prey. But, the rules really are simple. You get a ten minute head start, with only what you have with you. We get to use any weapon we choose to hunt you. If you make it to the main road, you get to live. If we get to you first then, well let's just say it won't end well for you." He gave the couple a cold smile.

Lisa sobbed behind the duct tape. Sam reached forward and ripped off the duct tape. Lisa screamed for help as Dean cut the duct tape that held Mike’s wrists together with his knife. Mike reached out and clutched her to him. "You sick bastards. You won't get away with this." Sam kicked out at him, his long leg catching the man in the stomach. Mike gasped in pain. "Manners Mike, or no head start for you," Sam reprimanded.

Lisa screamed again. The brothers just laughed at her attempts to draw in help. The main road was over fifteen miles away. Dean and Sam had done their homework, picking a remote place. They were experienced hunters, after all. The prey were just frightened animals.

Shaking his head, Dean looked at the couple still in front of him. "Scream all you want. No one's gonna hear you. By the way, your time starts now." Dean looked down at his watch, setting it to count down the ten minutes he had promised them. He walked over to the trunk and rummaged around for a weapon. It wasn’t until he tossed a gun to Sam did Mike and Lisa get with the program. They scrambled to their feet and began to run. Disregarding them, the brothers began to load up on weapons. When the timer went off Dean slammed the trunk closed. A smile spread across Dean’s face. It was time.

Dean turned to Sam. "You ready?"

Sam heard the excitement in Dean’s voice and even in the darkening night sky Sam could see the spark of mischief in his brother’s green eyes. Dean was raring to go. "Can't wait, let's go."

Giving out a few yells of excitement they began running after their prey. “You can run, you can hide but the real question is, will you make it out of this alive?” Dean yelled out into the night. His skin tingled with excitement. He really needed this. He smiled. Sam knew he had needed this without him having to say anything. They knew each other so well, they were two halves of a very twisted coin. You couldn’t have heads without tails. There was no Dean Winchester without Sam Winchester. Dean could feel his heart thrumming as he ran, Sam at his side. The trampled brush showed the way the prey had run, making it easy for them to follow. Dean preferred when his prey made it difficult for him, but this was fine tonight. He felt the adrenaline hitting him and he ran faster, catching up to Lisa first. He used his own body, slamming into her and managing to knock her to the ground. He grunted in satisfaction when his body hit the woman’s slim frame. He rolled off of her and got to his feet, towering over the cowering form beneath him. 

“Please don’t. Please don’t hurt me,” Lisa said, begging him to spare her life. 

Dean crouched down, and reached out to play with her hair. “Sweetheart, don’t you get how this ends for you? I explained this to you. You run, we catch you, you die,” Dean said, a cruel and cold smile played on his lips as he spoke. She raised her hands, trying to protect herself. Her screams were mixed with pleas as they fell from her lips. He spent a split second on deciding to use his gun or hunting knife on her. The knife won out. It would be quieter and his other prey wouldn’t know his location. He reached to his hip and withdrew the knife from its sheath before raising it up to show it to her. The blade glinted in the moonlight. Her cry of ‘no’ was cut short as Dean dragged the blade against her throat, severing her jugular. He watched as she raised her hands to her throat, trying to stop her blood from spurting out. The red blood splattered against her skin and he could smell the copper in the air. He listened to her gurgle as her life blood drained out of her body. When her heart stopped pumping, Dean could see her body relax, her hands slightly slipping from the desperate grip they once had at her throat. He wiped the blood soaked blade clean on the dead woman’s shirt before returning it to its sheath. He pulled himself to his feet and took off after the last of his prey. He heard Sam behind him, knowing Sam would stop to admire his work but wouldn’t touch it. 

“Mike!” Dean called out. “One down, one to go. I’m coming for you. Lisa died quickly. How will you die?” Dean yelled, taunting his prey. He heard movement off to his left and turned, catching a glimpse of the animal he had been looking for. He doubled around, coming up behind it. “Boo,” Dean whispered and watched as the animal turned around, eyes wide with fear. “Well, seems we’ve got a real problem,” Dean said, taking a few steps toward the frightened prey. Dean drew his hunting knife out, pointing at the quivering form in front of him. “See, your problem is you’re about to die. My problem is, how do I make that happen? Do I use this knife? The one I used to kill Lisa or do I use my gun? I severed her jugular. Watched her bleed out. What do you think? Gun or knife?” Dean asked as he cocked his head to the side, waiting for the man to answer him. “I asked you a question,” Dean growled out when the man remained silent. 

Dean watched as Mike backed up, his body colliding with a tree, stopping him from moving any further. Dean smiled, sometimes they made it too easy, he thought to himself. He had to admit, he did enjoy the chase tonight. But, now it was time for the game to end. Still holding the knife, Dean strode forward, and stopped a few inches from his prey’s body. He could feel the fear rolling of of the scared little animal in front of him. He breathed in deeply, savoring the terror. Dean heard movement from behind. The footfalls were familiar. He heard Sam’s voice, the sound was low and soothing. “Let me help,” he heard Sam say. Dean nodded yes in response, giving Sam his silent permission to join him. “Well, I guess I made my choice, huh Mike? Knife it is,” he said in a dark tone. He felt Sam’s hand on his as he raised the knife and stabbed into soft flesh. This time, his kill wouldn’t be one of mercy. He heard the pain filled screams coming from the animal’s throat as he stabbed into the tender flesh, over and over again until the screams stopped and the body slumped to the ground. He felt Sam press himself into him and he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of that hard body against his. He turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of his brother and felt his brother crash their lips together. 

“I’m so hard from watching you. Need you to fuck me, right here,” Sam purred into his brother’s ear. The sight of seeing Dean like this always made him hard and aching for his brother’s cock. 

Dean moaned, he wanted nothing more than to fulfill Sam’s demand. But, he knew better. They were out in the open. He needed to clean up after his kills. Dispose of the carcasses so no one would know that he and Sam had been here. He forced himself to focus on what needed to be done. “You and I, we’ll play when this is cleaned up. Gotta take care of this first. Help me drag the bodies,” Dean said and watched Sam pout for a minute before moving toward the body. Together they each grabbed an end of the body and lifted the body and half walked, half dragged it to a ditch not far from where they were. They circled back and carried the other body to the ditch. They tossed it in like the were throwing away a bound carpet, swinging her body back and forth before heaving it through the air. It landed on top of the other body with a thud. 

Sam looked at Dean and held out his hand. “I’ll get the stuff,” he offered, waiting for Dean to toss him the car keys. When they were in his hand, he turned and retraced his steps back to the Impala. The round trip for him, even while carrying a duffle bag of what they needed, took less than a half an hour. He reached Dean, and watched him as he paced back and forth. He walked over to the ditch and dropped the bag on the ground at Dean’s feet. 

He waited for Dean to make a move. He watched as Dean crouched down and pulled the zipper to the bag, opening the bag. He pulled out a large plastic bag which contained the blanket and the remnants of the duct tape they had used on the prey and tossed it into the ditch. Dean reached in and rummaged through the contents until he found what he was looking for. He looked up and handed a box of salt to him. Sam pulled the tab open and began to pour it over the bodies. He tossed the box into the ditch and then turned to find Dean standing there with an open can of gas. Sam accepted the can and poured the contents over the salted bodies. 

Dean watched as Sam emptied the gas can, pouring the gas over the bodies. When Sam was done, he took the empty can, capped it and tossed it back into their bag. He fished into his pocket and pulled out the matches. He stood looking at them for a moment before he lit them and tossed them into the ditch. Sam stepped back as the flame caught the gas and engulfed the bodies. Dean stood there, watching as the flames licked at the bodies, destroying the evidence of what he and Sam had done tonight. He felt Sam’s hand tugging at him, trying to drag his attention away from the flames and back to him. It wasn’t the flames that captivated him, it was the knowledge that the bodies were being destroyed - that he was doing his job to protect Sam. Wasn’t that the task he’d been given when Sam was only six months old and he had been four? He’d been doing that ever since, keeping Sam safe, even from himself when Sam needed it. He let Sam, who had picked up their duffle bag and carried it slung over his shoulder, drag him away from the ditch. They walked back to the car with Sam holding onto him the entire time. 

When they got back to the car, Sam placed the bag into the trunk and then handed Dean the keys after unlocking the passenger’s side. Sam took his seat, and waited for Dean to slide in behind the steering wheel to drive them to their motel room. Sam huffed out his approval as Dean put the car into drive, leaving nothing behind that could be traced back to them. They’d wash down the car when they got back to their motel. 

They drove the distance to their motel room in silence. The hour drive gave them both time to settle down after the chase and kills. Dean could still feel the pull to hold his knife. His skin tingled as he recalled the screams coming from his prey. He enjoyed seeing their expressions of terror when they realized that no matter what they did, they were going to die. It was satisfying to watch as the life drained out of them as he either stabbed into their flesh over and over again. He cocked his head to one side, maybe next time he’d try a crossbow. That might be interesting. He smiled at the thought. 

Seeing the smile cross Dean’s face, Sam looked at him, his curiosity peaked. He shifted in his seat and moved closer to his brother. He dropped his hand, letting it graze Dean’s thigh before resting his hand there. “Penny for your thoughts,” he breathed out waiting for Dean to answer him. 

Dean tore his eyes from the road long enough to smile at Sam. He reached down and slid his hand over Sam’s interlocking their fingers. “Just a good night with you,” he replied. 

Sam raised their entwined hands, bringing the back of Dean’s hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss on the skin. He felt Dean squeeze his hand in response. He leaned against Dean’s shoulder, needing to feel him, feel Dean’s warmth against his body to ground him. “Yeah, it was.” 

Dean felt Sam’s body begin to relax against his as he drove. He slowed the car as they approached the motel parking lot and pulled into a parking spot. “Hey, we’re here,” Dean said, keeping his voice low. 

Sam raised his head and looked around. He moved away from Dean and pushed his door open. Getting out, he stretched feeling his joints pop and closed the car door. He followed Dean as he unlocked the door to their motel room. Once inside, the door was barely closed and locked before Sam was on Dean, walking him backward to the bed and pulling at his clothes. In a flurry of movement, Sam had them both naked and in the middle of the bed.

Sam straddled Dean’s thighs, leaning down to circle one of Dean’s nipples with his tongue, eliciting a strained moan from Dean. He nipped at the bud before sucking it into his mouth. He let it go with a pop and moved to do the same to Dean’s other nipple. “Sam,” Dean moaned out and Sam huffed at hearing his name tumble from Dean’s lips. He slid his hand under the pillow, retrieving the lube he had stashed there earlier in the day. He coated his fingers and began to open himself up as Dean watched him. When he was able to take three fingers, he withdrew his fingers and moved himself up, hovering over Dean’s rock hard cock. Dean reached out, grabbing him by the hips to help steady himself. Sam raised himself up, placing his right hand on Dean’s stomach for leverage and the other wrapped around Dean’s throbbing cock. Slowly Sam sunk onto the hard flesh, feeling it pushing at his tight rim. The burn of being stretched sent a shiver down his body, one he knew Dean felt from the throaty growl he made. He let gravity do its work as he slid down, feeling Dean fill him. Sam brought his hand that had been holding Dean’s cock to one of Dean’s that was still holding his hips. He clutched at the fingers and moved them from his hip to the cleft of his ass. 

Knowing what Sam wanted, Dean trailed his fingers down and around Sam’s stretched rim, feeling that taut muscle stretch around his cock. His fingers were joined by Sam’s as they circled around Sam’s stretched rim. “Feel that, Dean?” Sam asked breathless. “God, love the way you stretch me, fill me with your dick.” Sam shuddered and bucked his hips. “That’s us, joined together as one,” he said as he ground down against Dean, pulling a groan from his brother’s lips. He let go of Dean’s fingers and pitched forward. He paced both of his hands on Dean’s shoulders supporting himself as he lifted himself up and then slowly slid down the length of Dean’s throbbing cock. He heard Dean hiss at him as he set a slow pace. He rocked himself up and down, enjoying the feeling of fucking himself on Dean’s cock. 

“Fuck Sam, you’re killing me here.” Dean bucked his hips up impaling Sam on his cock, forcing himself deeper into Sam’s tight heat. Dean’s green eyes darkened at the sight of his brother taking all he could from him.

Sam raised himself up, only to slam himself down, quickening the pace. He felt Dean’s hand firmly take his dick in his hand. Dean’s fingers ran over is overly sensitive flesh, pulling a groan from his lips as Dean began to fist him, matching the pace he had set. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he came. He loved riding Dean like this, fucking himself on Dean’s cock and watching his brother as they both rode out their pleasure. Dean’s grip tightened around him and he felt his balls pull up as the first spurt of come hit their skin. He threw his head back and let out a guttural groan as he felt Dean coming in his ass. He moved his body up and down on Dean, riding the after waves of their orgasms, not wanting it to end. He looked down at Dean and saw his dark lashes resting against his closed eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. He looked thoroughly fucked out and Sam loved it. He felt Dean’s cock beginning to soften and knew it was only a matter of time before he needed to move, taking his weight off his brother.

He whimpered at the loss, hating the feeling of being separated from Dean. He slid off Dean and onto his left side, trying to catch his breath. He felt Dean stretch his arm out, reaching for him. Sam moved closer, melding his body to Dean’s and found himself enveloped in Dean’s arms. Those arms pulled him tighter, pressing him against Dean’s muscular chest and he laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. He nuzzled into Dean’s neck, tongue darting out to lick at the soft, exposed skin. He bit at Dean’s skin and smiled when Dean shuddered. He inhaled deeply enjoying the scent of the two of them mixed together. He felt movement and raised his eyes to look at Dean. 

Dean smiled lazily at Sam before craning his neck to kiss the top of Sam's head. “I love you Sam. Always will,” he said in a low voice.

Sam brought his left hand up, absently stroking Dean’s hair and then his shoulder. He let out a happy and contented sigh. “I love you, too. Now and forever. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me or tries to hurt you,” Sam said, his voice full of conviction. 

“Yeah, I know. Don't have to worry. Not going anywhere,” Dean said, his voice husky, responding to Sam’s intensity. “Gets some sleep, Sam,” Dean said as he brushed away some stray hairs that had fallen into Sam's eyes. He closed his eyes and settled comfortably against the pillows. Sam was safely nestled next to him. He could finally let himself sleep. 

Sam listened as Dean’s breathing evened out. He needed to know that Dean was getting the sleep he needed before he finally relaxed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
